


Take me mommy~

by Koga_The_Wolf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Genderbending, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Use of the word "slut"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koga_The_Wolf/pseuds/Koga_The_Wolf
Summary: Just Minho fucking Han really good 😉
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 16





	Take me mommy~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's typos 
> 
> Also, brace yourselves, this is literally the dirtiest thing I've ever written 🙈
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

Jisunga set down her phone and got up from her bed to go open the door for Minha who had texted her a little earlier about the day she had at work.

  
  


Minha had a bad day at work and she didn't hesitate to tell Jisunga about it over text. Jisunga had felt sorry for her stressed girlfriend and her roommate was gone for the day so she invited Minha over so she could comfort the girl.

  
  


"Hey".

  
  


Minha grunted in response and made her way past the girl, setting her bag down by the door before making her way into Jisunga's room, flopping down on her bed with a loud sigh.

  
  


Jisunga shook her head sadly, she hated seeing her baby stressed like this. It broke her heart more than she'd like to admit. She closed her room door and went to sit on the bed, caressing Minha's hair softly.

  
  


"It'll be ok babe, it was just one bad day, it'll be better tomorrow".

  
  


She startled when Minha snapped her head over to look and her, her eyes sharp.

  
  


She sighed, "I know, I just…. I'm just so fucking angry and it took **everything** in me not to act a fool in that place", she growled.

  
  


Alright, look. Jisunga knew the girl was angry (which was unfortunate) BUT the growl that fell from her lips sent a warm feeling down her spine that traveled all the way down to her panties. 

  
  


………..

  
  


You know what? Why not make the best of a shitty situation?

  
  


Jisunga took her hand away from the girl's hair and trailed her finger slowly down the girl's back, enjoying the small shiver that wracked her slightly muscular frame.

  
  


Minha grunted, "What the hell are you doing?".

  
  


Jisunga didn't answer right away but leaned down towards the older girl, pressing her lips to Minha's plush ones and moaning when the girl kissed back.

  
  


The older pulled away and raised her eyebrow, "You never answered me, I asked you what you were doing".

  
  


"Oh, well, ya know, I was just thinking about how we could make the best out of a bad situation".

  
  


"Ok, What does that mean?".

  
  


Jisunga gave her a sultry look and tilted her head a bit, "I was just saying, if you're mad then why not take it out on me?".

  
  


Minha startled Jisunga when she sat up quickly.

  
  


"Take it out on you?....Sungie I don't know, I'm still pretty angry and I wouldn't want to hurt you".

  
  


Jisunga shuffled closer to the other woman and caressed her chin. She placed a quick peck on her plush lips and whispered when she pulled back, "You won't hurt me baby, I can take it~".

  
  


When she said that it was almost like a switch flipped in Minha. Growling, she grabbed the other girl by her breast and squeezed it hard, pushing her down onto the bed with her grip.

  
  


Jisunga whimpered at the rough grip on her breast, it hurt….but it also felt really good. Gosh, she was such a masochist. 

  
  


"Minha, please fuck me".

  
  


"Shut up. I will". 

  
  


Minha kept one hand on the other woman's breast as she reached under the bed with the other, feeling her fingers grace the toy before pulling it up and dropping it on Jisunga's torso.

  
  


Jisunga gasped when she looked down and saw the toy, it was by far one of her favorite's and Minha knew exactly how to use it. She sat up a little, freeing her breast from Minha's grip which made the other girl give her an intense look.

  
  


"Hold on baby, I'm just taking off my clothes, ok? I promise, I'll lay back down, just let me get rid of my clothes, then I'll spread myself out for you~".

  
  


Minha nodded, and Jisunga made quick work of discarding her clothes and her underwear, reaching over and helping Minha out of hers as well.

  
  


When their clothes were fully discarded, Minha pushed the younger woman back down on the bed harshly and moved down her body until her face was in front of Jisunga's dripping wet Pussy.

  
  


Smirking, she looked up from the space between Jisunga's legs, "Is this turning you on slut? Hm? Me being rough with you". She blew on the other girl's Pussy softly, making her whimper.

  
  


"Yes, oh gosh yes~ Please Minha, I need your tongue, please stick it in me".

  
  


Minha groaned at that, but gave Jisunga what she asked for, licking in between the girl's folds before moving up and suckling her clit roughly.

  
  


Jisunga moaned loudly at this, her head thrashed around on the pillow as she enjoyed the rough treatment. Minha was always particularly skilled with her mouth and insanely long tongue, but this time it was different. She was so….frantic, animalistic even, and it made Jisunga's head spin with pleasure.

  
  


"O-oh fuck!~ Minha, your tongue, o-oh! It feels so fucking good~!".

  
  


The older woman groaned at the moans coming from her girlfriend's mouth and doubled her efforts, burying her face in the other woman's crotch, using the tip of her nose to rub at the others clit as she began licking into her folds again. Gosh, everything was so **wet** and messy and Minha couldn't get enough.

  
  


Jisunga panted as she got closer to her release, already feeling the orgasm in her gut ready to spill over. Maybe she really was a slut, she was gonna cum just from a tongue fucking, which has never happened before, but fuck, she felt too good right now; she'd be ok with cumming just like this on Minha's skilled tongue.

  
  


"Min-minnie, hah~ I-i'm so close, oh gosh! Your tongue is gonna make me cum, ah~!".

  
  


At the warning, Minha gave one last suck to the girl's clit before pulling away, leaving the other girl panting and confused.

  
  


"Why-why'd you stop?".

  
  


"Why? Did my tongue fucking already turn your brain into mush? Gosh, you really are a dumb slut~", Minha reached over and grabbed the toy that was resting on the bed, "did you forget that I wanted to fuck you with this?".

  
  


"I-i'm sorry, I forgo-ahhh!', She was cut off as her body was suddenly turned over so that the front of her face was on the pillow.

  
  


"Minha, w-wha-".

  
  


"I wanna fuck you like this, what do you say Hannie? Hm? Do you like that idea baby~?".

  
  


"M-mmm, yes, I like it".

  
  


Minha patted the girl's back, "Good slut~". She then pulled her hand back and took the strap on, taking the straps and hooking them around her hips.

  
  
  


On the bed Jisunga squirmed, feeling really needy, "H-hurry Minnie, please~".

  
  
  


"Shut up slut, I'm making sure the straps are on right", Minha pulled at the straps as she said this and decided that everything was in place. She sat up on her knees, moving behind Jisunga and pushed the girl's back down, so that her lower half came up more; she then positioned the fake cock at Jisunga's opening and rubbed the girl's lower back.

  
  
  


"Baby? I'm gonna put it in now. Do you want to stop here or do you want to keep going?".

  
  
  


Jisunga turned her head to the side to make sure she could see Minha from the corner of her eye and decided to take a risk.

  
  
  


"Yes mommy, please put your cock in me~ I-i need your cock in my slutty pussy mommy~".

  
  
  


…………

  
  
  


Minha brought up a hand and smacked the girl's ass making her cry out, she then grabbed the end of the strap on and pushed it into Jisunga, not letting her adjust to the size as she pushed the entire thing in, making Jisunga scream.

  
  
  


"Oh fuuuuk~!", Jisunga moaned as she felt some pre cum squirt from her pussy at the rough intrusion, "O-oh my gosh~".

  
  
  


Minha smirked at the girl's reaction, "Feel good slut~?".

  
  
  


Jisunga nodded frantically, not being able to trust her own voice to give a proper answer.

  
  
  


Normally Minha would accept her nod as an answer, but she wanted a verbal answer this time, so she brought her hand down on Jisunga's ass. Hard. 

  
  
  


"Ah!".

  
  
  


"I asked you a question slut. I know you're dumb but you're not that dumb, now, answer me!".

  
  
  


"Y-yes mommy, your cock feels so good! Please, fuck me! Please mommy, your little slut needs to be fucked~".

  
  
  
  


"There ya go~", Minha praised, giving the girl a condescending pat on the head before taking her hips in hand, pulling her cock out before pushing it back in again, building up a rhythm that made sounds echo throughout the room.

  
  
  


The room was filled with many sounds, ranging from Jisunga's moans and screams to the wet sound of her Pussy getting destroyed and finally to the sound of the bed hitting the wall. 

  
  
  


"Fuck, you sound so pretty falling apart on my cock baby girl, I should've fucked you like this sooner, who knew you'd be such a cock slut".

  
  
  


Jisunga moaned, Minha's dirty talk was so fucking hot, "Yes, I'm a cock slut~ Mmm, please mommy, I'm getting close, please fuck me harder~", her voice dropped to a whisper, "Break me".

  
  
  


Minha moaned, feeling her own pre cum running down her thighs. She decided that she had drawn this process out long enough and reached down, pressing a button that was on the end of the strap on, hips stuttering at the vibrations that attacked her clit, Jisunga sobbing at those same vibrations that ran through her.

  
  
  


"Oh! I'm getting so close, so fucking close mommy~!".

  
  
  


Minha panted, losing her rhythm as she brought a hand down to Jisunga's neck, squeezing it harshly, pushing the girl's face down into the pillow.

  
  
  


"C'mon slut, cum on mommy's cock, you can cum, c'mon baby girl, get mommy's cock all dirty", she brought her other hand up and firmly placed her thumb on Jisunga's (clean) asshole.

  
  
  


The finger pressing against her hole was the last straw for Jisunga and she screamed into the pillow as she clenched around the fake cock, scratching at Minha's arms, the intense orgasm flooding through her entire body.

  
  
  


Minha found herself Cumming at the sight of Jisunga coming undone, the clenching of the younger's hole against her thumb pushing her to the edge.

  
  
  


The older woman's hips stuttered as cum ran down her thighs, catching and falling on the bed where Jisunga's cum was, making a big clear stain on the sheets.

  
  
  


Jisunga whimpered as the vibrations from the toy kept going and squirmed, trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

  
  
  


Minha understood what the girl was trying to tell her and reached down to press the button again, making the toy stop vibrating. She placed a gentle hand on Jisunga's hip and slowly pulled the fake cock out of the girl, unhooking the straps and throwing the toy to the side before taking Jisunga by the hips and turning her over to face her.

  
  
  


Jisunga whimpered, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure that was still thrumming through her body. It wasn't new, she always got like this after an intense orgasm and Minha was always there to calm her down.

  
  
  


"Shhh, you did awesome baby girl, you did so good for me~ Took me so well~ I know I was rough baby but you were so good for me~ I'm so proud of you~ My sweet baby girl~", Minha continued to whisper sweet nothings as she placed kisses all over Jisunga's face, her heart clenching at the small giggles that left the girl's mouth.

  
  
  


"You alright baby?".

  
  
  


Jisunga nodded, "Yeah, don't worry~".

  
  
  


"How was it? Do you think I was too rough?".

  
  
  


"You were rougher than usual….but I liked it~", She whispered as a blush spread across her face.

  
  
  


Minha chuckled, kissing her nose, "Soooo, do you think we should do that again sometime?".

  
  
  


"Yes please!".

  
  
  


Minha nodded as she pulled the blanket over both of their bodies, "Awesome~".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *fans myself* I can't believe I wrote that. I can't believe I wrote that. I can't believe I wrote that. I cannot believe I wrote that 🙃


End file.
